Pokemon Z
by Scarlxrd
Summary: Despues de la derrota del dios Zamasu, nuestro saiyajin favorito se encontraba viajando por el espacio tiempo, pero por un fallo de la maquina del tiempo, tendra que sacrificarse para que sus amigos regresen a salvo a su linea de tiempo original. Goku vagara por el espacio tiempo por algunas semanas causándole un gran cambio a su cuerpo rejuveneciendo a la edad de 10 años ...


**Descargo de Responsabilidad, Dragón ball Super y sus personaje le pertenecen al Sr: Akira Toriyama y pokemon y sus personaje le pertenece al Sr: Satoshi Tejiri Ken**

 **Prologo**

La batalla dio por culminada en el futuro alternativo de Trunks, cuando el Dios omnipotente Zeno sama hizo acto de presencia destruyendo todo a su paso, no quedando nada de dicha línea alterna eliminando en el proceso al diabólico Zamasu.

Nuestro heroes ante de la destrucción del futuro de Trunks a manos del Dios omnipotente Zeno sama escaparon del lugar, sosteniéndose de las patas de la maquina del tiempo regresando de vuelta a su línea original el pasado.

En el túnel espacio tiempo

Nuestro heroes viajaban de manera tranquila estando relajados despues de la dura pelea que tuvieron con el diabólico Black ,Zamasu, mientras estaban sostenido de las patas de la maquina del tiempo.

Goku se encontrara tranquilo al haber acabado con la peor amenaza existente hasta el momento alguien con el poder de hacer desaparecer un universo con suma facilidad, esta era Zamasu un dios obsesionado con la justicia.

El momento era feliz hasta que de un momento a otro una alarma suena, alarmando a la científica Bulma hablando el ordenador de la maquina del tiempo.

-Sobrepeso exagerado la maquina del tiempo no puedo cargar con mucho peso "X2" -fue la voz del ordenador dando entender que no podría cargar con mucho peso, deteniéndose al instantes estando en la mitad del camino "al pasado" quedando varados en el túnel del tiempo.

Bulma se extraño por la repentina voz de su ordenador buscando la falla de su maquina del tiempo analizando los daños para poder arreglarla lo mas antes posible, Pero fue un esfuerzo inútil la maquina del tiempo estaba descompuesta.

-Esto no puede estar pasando tiene que haber alguna solución, ¿Porque justo en este momento tan crucial ¡¡Funciona por favor!! -Exclamo Bulma frustrada tocando cada botón del ordenador no logrando ninguna solución.

Trunks preocupado por su madre le pregunto que ocurría. -Madre que ocurre ¿Porque lo detuvimos de repente? Ocurre algo -pregunto Trunks en modo de preocupación, tomando la mano de su prometida Mai.

-La maquina del tiempo no quiere moverse exageramos con el limite de peso, tal vez fue ese momento cuando Black la golpeo no podemos hacer nada -dijo Bulma al bordes de las lagrimas.

Los saiyajin habian escuchado todo lo que Bulma habia dicho, estando preocupado por la repentina falla de la maquina del tiempo.

-Que dices mujer!! Arregla esta maldita chatarra de una vez déjate de decir tontería -comento Vegeta con una expresión seria regañando a su esposa.

-No puedo Vegeta la maquina del tiempo esta descompuesta tampoco puede arreglarla no tengo las herramientas necesaria para lograr dicha hazaña -dijo Bulma.

-Pero que rayos estas diciendo mujer arregla esta chatarra de una maldita vez, no quiero quedarme aquí atrapado para siempre -dijo Vegeta.

Goku escucho todas las palabra que sus amigo decían, no teniendo mas opción que sacrificarse una vez mas por el bienestar de sus amigos.

-Kakarotto dile algo a Bulma no te quedes callado !maldita sabandija¡ esto tambien te concierne a ti -dijo Vegeta serio mirando a su rival notando que el susodicho tenia una sonrisa.

-No seas estúpido Kakarotto no hagas esa gran estupidez piénsalo bien Kakarotto tienes a una familia esperándote en casa... Piensa un poco en tu familia -dijo Vegeta recordando aquella sonrisa de Goku.

-Vegeta protege a la tierra en especial a mi familia fuiste un gran amigo, adiós Vegeta nunca te olvidare eres como un hermano para mi -comento Goku con una sonrisa, soltándose de la maquina del tiempo cayendo en un vacío infinito.

Vegeta observo como su amigo/rival se perdía poco a poco en el túnel del tiempo, estando frustrado por no poder ayudarlo en este momento tan crucial apretando sus puños con ira.

Bulma estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta del sacrifico del guerrero saiyajin, mientras seguía arreglando la maquina del tiempo.

-!!Funciono¡¡ -Exclamo Bulma con toda la alegría del mundo retomando el viaje de regreso al pasado.

Dos semanas despues

Goku por la presión del lugar no pudo hacer nada quedando desmayado por la presión vagando por el espacio tiempo por dos largas semana estando en un estado de coma.

El cuerpo del guerrero saiyajin sufrió varios cambios en las dos semana que habia pasado vagando por el espacio tiempo, lo convirtió en un niño de nuevo pero con una gran diferencia aún conservaba todo su poder.

Goku se encontraba en un sueño profundo uno que nunca terminaría si no solucionaba este problema, cada día que pasaba eran años menos en su vida si las cosas seguían de esta manera su misma existencia terminaría desapareciendo.

Pero al kokun todavía la suerte no lo habia abandonado un agujero de gusano apareció de forma repentina en el túnel del tiempo.

El agujero de gusano comenzó succionar todo a su alrededor alcanzando al saiyan que fue arrastrado hacia al agujero, Goku solo se dejo arrastrar no podía hacer nada para impedirlo estaba en un estado de coma.

Momentos despues

Goku estaba dentro del agujero de gusano conectándose este a un universo paralelo de los miles que existían.

Expulsando la masa de energía que era Goku siendo disparado a una gran velocidad fuera del puente que se habia conectado momentáneamente cerrándose este al haber disparado la anormalidad que estaba dentro suyo.

Planeta Pokemon

Era de noche en la región de Sinnoh, todos los pokemon y sus entrenadores reposaban tranquilos en sus hogares a expresión de algunos pokemon que eran salvajes.

Pero un fuerte estruendo saco de los sueños a todo los seres vivos de la región de Sinnoh, tan fuerte fue el estruendo que hizo temblar toda la región de Sinnoh.

Con Goku

Goku se habia estrellado en un bosque cerca de un pueblo llamado hoja verde estando a kilómetros de distancia de dicho pueblo, creando una gran explosión al llevar al planeta pokemon.

Los pokemon que se encontraban cerca del lugar del impacto se llevaron la peores de las suerte fueron testigo de la gran explosión que sacudió toda su región.

Ningún pokemon o ser humano se acerco al lugar por el miedo que tenían al ser semejante destrucción ocasionada por este meteorito así lo llamaron ellos.

Al día siguiente

Las cosas se habian calmado un poco en la región de Sinnoh los pokemon curiosos se acercaron al lugar donde habia caído el meteorito estando temerarios de lo que podría estar ahí tirado.

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar del impacto no encontraron nada, solo estaba el gigantesco cráter que habia ocasionado Goku al llegar a este nuevo mundo.

Sin mas los pokemon se marcharon del lugar, sabían que los humanos tambien investigarían este extraño fenómeno y para no molestarlo se retiraron del lugar.

En otro lugar.

Un Chimchar cargaba al kokun llevándolo a su guarida secreta costándole un poco cargar al saiyajin de raza pura, pero para suerte de este chimchar el se encontraba desnudo sin llevar su traje de entrenamiento extra pesado siendo Goku un niño pero al chimchar le pareció extraño el niño tenia una cola de mono.

Ya llegando a la casa de chimchar, sin mas el chimchar lo comenzó a curar haciendo medicamentos con diferentes bayas, pasando una larga semana dándole los primero auxilios al saiyajin.

La semana habia pasado de manera rápida, Chimchar esperaba que su invitado despertara en cualquier momento.

Goku retomo el reconocimiento despertando lentamente de su largo sueño dando un gran bostezo mientras se rascaba su puntiaguda cabeza mirando a su alrededor notando que estaba en una cueva.

-¿Donde estoy? que paso con mis amigos... debería estar muerto como logre sobrevivir -se pregunto el saiyajin sin llegar a ninguna conclusión porque seguía con vida dejando el tema de lado.

-¿Porque siento mi cuerpo un poco raro? Que me esta pasando -Pensó Goku cruzándose de brazos mientras con su colita se rascaba su cabeza haciéndosele extraño

-Si mis brazos están aquí con que cosa me estoy rascando mi cabecita ¿Porque mi cuerpo lo siento un poco extraño? -Pensó Goku mirando arriba de el su cola de mono estando alarmado pero devolvió su mirada en sus mano quedando de piedra al saber que era un niño de nuevo.

—!!Porque soy un niño de nuevo!! No me puede estar pasando esto a mi, ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? ...Bueno no importa —dijo Goku despreocupado mirando a su salvador el Chimchar no entendía las reacciones del niño.

—Como te llama amiguito, me llamo Son Goku pero dime Goku, al parecer tu me salvaste la vida se lo agradezco mucho señor mono —dijo Goku con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.

El chimchar hablo como todo pokemon lo haría "Chimchar Chimchar" hablo el pokemon con mucha alegría, Goku no entendió nada pero de igual manera le agradeció.

Momentos despues

Goku se puso a meditar pensando un poco sobre este planeta de algo estaba seguro no estaba en su mundo y tendría que acostumbrarse a este nuevo mundo pero al menos no estaba solo tenia a un nuevo amigo.

«Mis poderes no fueron afectado en nada puedo utilizarlo a voluntad propia, pero en este planeta no existe nadie con quien puedo utilizarlo "son débiles"» Pensó Goku saliendo de su espacio mental mirando como el chimchar le ofreció comida.

Goku con una sonrisa comenzó a comer las bayas que le habia ofrecido el chimchar dejando con la boca abierta al pobre pokemon. Un mes entero se habia tardado chimchar en recolectar todas esas bayas.

Goku no tuvo piedad masacro todas las bayas desapareciendo estas a cada segundo que pasaba, chimchar estaba llorando rogándole al saiyan que se detuviera.

Todo un mes de recolección solo para que una sola persona se las comiera en algunos cuantos minutos sin dejar rastro de ninguna.

—Que clase de desafíos me esperará en este nuevo mundo, que clase de aventura tendré en este nuevo planeta —Pensó Goku con una sonrisa.

Fin del Prologo


End file.
